Vampires , Were Wolves and Ghosts
by ktkittenbubbles
Summary: Following 3 supernatural minds . Based on the  supernaturals from being human . Please r&r.
1. running

I ran but I could hear them they were faster than me. The branches of trees scratched my arms and legs . It was bad enough being a were wolf but now I was being hunted by vampires! Then I ran in to a big patch of stinging nettles . Crap! I ran through them anyway even though they stung like crazy .I looked round quickly for a dock leaf but there wasn't one . Then they surrounded me.

"Come on doggy why you trying to run away?"

"Well it'll be locked in its cage soon , won't it!"

The vampires teased me . One of them held a base ball bat and swung a chain . The other one held a sack and rope .

"Come here boy ! Come on !" The vampire with the base ball bat said as he walked towards me. At that moment I tried to run but it was no use they were to strong. One of them grabbed me and pushed me to the ground . I saw the constant swing of a base ball bat and I felt my blood coming up and pouring out of my mouth The last thing I saw was a face with black eyes and fangs and then the bag went over my head...


	2. The diary entry of a  teenage ghost

It's lonely being a ghost I have to admit. However it has it's fun sides . I try to see the positives to situations like this. Like your enemy's you can move there stuff around, rip up there home work and scare them !And at least I don't have to do maths any more … Well almost , I help Jodie do her work at school . She never has been able to do maths. I find it weird that she's the only person that can see me but then again Jodie is weird. I've known her ever since the start of high school she hasn't changed a bit! There are loads of strange things about Jodie and I'm going to list them ,I like lists, :

. She always wears sun glasses out side , even when it isn't even sunny.

. She always dresses in black (maybe she's an emo .)

.She never goes to R.E lessons and when the teachers make her she seems to always be in pain and squints at the religious symbols...

.There was a girl once who cut her knee in class and I'm sure I saw Jodie's eyes turn black...

Any way they don't matter she's my only friend now...

The worst thing about being a ghost is watching the ones you love go through hell and there's nothing you can do about it. I tried to leave a note for my mum but she didn't believe it she blamed my little brother instead . I wish I could talk to her and tell her every thing would be okay but I can't! She cries every knight whilst clutching a photo of me . My brother isn't doing well at school either he's always getting into trouble now...I hate thinking about it though . I need to write about something happy!

Well the only reason I'm writing this is because I'm bored and also it's therapeutic or so the magazines say so. I never got time to write a diary before . So this morning emm... Well I don't sleep so I was already up and I didn't eat breakfast because I cant eat... This isn't going to work, is it?


	3. In a vampires head

It's always there , I always feel it. As I walk down the claustrophobic corridors crammed full of people all I hear are heart beats and blood pumping through their veins . When I watch TV I can't concentrate , I see a vein and it's enough to drive me mad! Going to school is particularly hard especially when your a vampire who's been alive since 1867 . The other kids pick on me because I look like I'm 13 when really I should resemble the image of a 15 year old 'spray tanned' (orange) make up covered girl , oh if only they knew what I could do to them then they might show a bit of respect ! I hate being a vampire it's like I'm always some how apart from humanity at least if your a were wolf or ghost you

could at least believe that you still had a tiny bit of humanity left but I'm reminded every day. When I look into a mirror and there's no reflection, When I'm reminded by my class mates that I died when I was 13 and I'll have the same appearance my whole life ,that never ending thirst that's always there drumming away in the back of my head...


	4. The meeting

I woke up in a room with a dim dirty yellow light shining in my face . I looked all round me and saw I was in a cage ! It was disgusting guts and blood were spattered about the floor , luckily I hadn't been laid in them. Then two teenage girls walked into the room one of them was wearing a school uniform the other one had skinny jeans, black top and dark purple streaks in her hair . They were both talking to each other as they walked in.

"And why didn't you tell me about this before?" The girl in the school uniform asked the girl with the streaks in her hair. The girl didn't respond to this "Jodie answer me! And tell me the truth. I can't believe it your a vampire!"

"Yes I am okay! But I don't drink I'm perfectly safe..."The girl called Jodie said.

The two of them then stopped as they realised I was watching them. Jodie held a ring of keys in her hand , she walked up to me and fit them in to the locks of the cage door. She struggled to open it because it was old stiff and rusty but finally she did it. The door opened giving out a scrape that would go right through you.

"Don't worry I'm safe , I wont hurt you. My names Jodie and this is Tara. Come on we better get you out of here ."

And she held out her pale white hand I took it it felt cold almost like snow …

**Please review ! Next chapter will be up soon :) **


	5. Diary entry 2

Jodie seems to be quite fond of Jack though I find that quite weird … She told loads of things about vampires , were wolves and ghosts I could probably write a novel on it ! Were all living together now in Jodie's kind of flat... Well she says it's not paid for so I think were squatting. It's much better than before though , I would just walk up and down the school corridors Jodie says she was shocked I stayed at school but I didn't have any where else to go... it was to painful going home and I thought it would be weird just wandering round on the street. Jack seems to have settled in well here too . We rescued him from the cage of doom! Well I like to call it the cage of doom it gives it a bit more humour … sort of. I'd hate to be a were wolf it seems so painful . I shudder thinking what it must be like … It's the same way I shudder when I think back to my death , the door , the men and I remember … no it doesn't matter I wont think about that again!..I hate thinking about it , why did it have to be me!


	6. The wolf and the wood

I miss them... My family , I had to leave I'd hurt them if I stayed . I wish I could travel back in time to when I was 12 . I'd tell my self don't go into the woods! Of course time travel isn't real . I wandered into the woods exploring , but I got lost and then night came...I heard screaming and cracking and then a howl , It went silent … I looked round terrified ,I knew something was watching me. Then in pounced a great big brown beast , the thing I remember most were its yellow eyes it's like they looked into my soul and tore something out of me. I remember the pain it caused me as well it scratched my back , my tummy and it bit my arm. There was blood every where but I manage to run out of the wood. My Mum found me I was laying on the floor bleeding. She rang an ambulance and I blamed my wounds on a mad dog.


	7. We have to go now!

"We have to go now!" I said as I raced into the poky

living room . Jack was sat watching celebrity juice on the TV and he looked annoyed , well any one would be . "What's wrong Jodie ?" Tara asked . She looked at me with worried eyes , the kind of eyes I'd seen a thousand times before .

"The other vampires , they know where we are . Their going to come and take me away and , and if they get you two ..." I tried to explain what would happen to them but the words couldn't come out of my mouth , they were my friends and I couldn't imagine those terrible things happening to them . Jack would be used in dog fights … Tara would be sent to Limbo , or some where even worse . And me I would be forced to kill again , I'd have to respect the vampire rules and be punished for breaking the ones I have …

We packed up our stuff and left . We're going to go some where new , Jack has some human friends we can stay with but we'll have to be very careful .


	8. I hate it here!

I hate where were living now ! Jodie and Jack seem to be okay with living with

'normal people' but I'm not . We moved in with Joe and Crystal because the vampires found out where we were . Their Jacks friends from his old high school , of course they were very shocked when he turned up on their door step he's been missing for 3 years ! We ,well they cant see me … Jodie and Jack came up with a story of why he disappeared . They said that he felt like he needed to escape his parents , that they were being to claustrophobic for him so he ran away and then he met Jodie … However Jodie was in trouble and they had too leave ( Every things basically the same story but with out the super natural bits ).

The reason why I hate it so much here is because I cant do any thing whilst Joe and Crystal are around ! I hate crystal as well she's very bossy even though she makes out she's a total 'peace loving hippy'. Joe seems nice but he just follows Crystals orders like a sheep . Jack just seems to ignore me now like I'm not even there... Jodie still talks to me though , at least I still have my best friend ! She's always there for me , no matter what or who is in the way .


	9. It's good to be back!

Ah it's good to be back home ! Even though some times it's hard to cover up that I'm a were wolf and Jodie's a vampire it's still good to be back . Tara doesn't seem to like it here but I'm not bothered , she can always go back if she wants …

It's amazing how much Joe and Crystal have changed since I last saw them . I would have never of thought that they'd get together . I haven't seen any of my family yet , I don't really want to . They'd be so shocked to see me and I'd probably just end up hurting them more … I'm transforming in the same wood that I got turned into a were wolf , lets hope there's no 12 year old kids wandering round .


	10. the wolf had it's time to rage

This time always worries me … I could kill some one! I hate being a werewolf there's to much to worry about and you can't get to close to people because you'll just end up hurting them. It's cold and trees sway in the wind. I hope it doesn't rain knowing my luck it probably will … The wind howls at my naked body and send shivers down my spine. My toes dig into the muddy earth . Then I hear some thing rustling In a bush , oh my god it Joe !

"GO AWAY!" I scream , I couldn't bare it if I hurt some one else

"What the hell are you doing?" He's shocked , of course he is his best friend is stood stark naked in a wood staring up a tree at a chicken on a string !

"Please just go away!"

"No ! Some things wrong with you , you need help!" He starts to come towards me. No! I can feel it coming

"AHH!" My bones start to crack.

"GO AWAY OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!"I scream …

The rest is just a blur , the wolf had it's time to rage .

I woke up freezing cold. I was face down in a pile of snow . Red snow … I looked around me . Joe NO! I started to cry . He was my best friend , we used to be so close. And now his limbs were thrown about the floor! A horror hit me a horror like no other , I was a murderer ! I sobbed in the snow , my tears felt like ice . I was so cold but I deserved it .

Hours passed by but I didn't touch my bag with warm clothes and food inside .I buried what was left of Joe and scratched a memorial message in the side of a tree with my house key. Night fell and snow fell from the sky but I still didn't move a muscle . This was all my fault ! What the hell am I going to tell Crystal ?


	11. Every thing is falling apart around me !

Me and Jodie sit awkwardly at the kitchen table . I don't know whether to mention Jack or not . I'm worried about him , he's not been back in 4 days . I should try and at least talk to her while Crystals out at

work .

"Jodie you-you know Jack ..." She looks at me her eyes sharp and blood shot .

"Jodie I'm really worried about him . Joe's not been back for ages either ." She doesn't talk to me she just stares at her tea and endlessly stirs it with her tea spoon.

"Jodie please ! Don't be like this !"I beg , she's not the same .

"Like what ? I'm perfectly normal !" She shouts , She stands up nearly knocking her cup of tea over then storms out . I hear the front door slam . I'm all on my own … I hate it on my own , I was on my own when I was murdered . I feel the tears spill down my cheeks as it all comes back too me . I don't know who it was but I remember crying and begging and then the train . I run up stairs to Jodie's room she doesn't know but under her bed lives my box . It's a box of all of my special things . My brown leather diary is there on top . I fish through all the things birthday cards , photos , my favourite oldest teddy , my first swimming badge … all of these happy memorise that I don't have any more ! I open my diary and scribble down every thing about me then and everything about me now . I write down first about when I was born and who too and then about when I died and how . I write down about my life with my family then and life with Jodie and Jack now . I write about how worried I am about Jack and Jodie , It seems as if everything is just falling apart around me all the time ! No one cares about me or my feelings .


	12. Off the rails

I stormed out of the house leaving the door to slam shut behind me . I didn't quite know what I was doing … The blood lust had taken over now I wasn't pretending any more . This is what I am and I can't stop it ! I went off the rails a few days ago … There was this guy drunk in a pub and I thought well why not no ones looking . So I dragged him outside behind the bins . I felt his blood gush into my mouth as I dug my teeth into his neck . He shouted slurred words but no one could hear him . Then I felt some thing … It was like it was all gone the hunger . I hadn't drank in such a long time that I'd forgotten that the hunger was even there it was like I'd been ignoring it . I couldn't kill him though there's one thing I was which was a vampire but that didn't mean I had to be a murderer as well .

I bit into my own wrist and shoved it into his mouth , it hurt a lot but it would be healed in less than two days .

In the morning I crept back to find the bar man stood over him .

"Bill , Bill wake up you can't stay here …"

He woke up a bit distorted looking very hung over

"Wha , what happened ."

"You must have drank to much and passed out near the bins . You really need to sort this drinking problem out Bill ! One day I swear I find you dead behind these bins"The bar man looked worried but then smiled and helped him to his feet .

I walked down our street my black converse briefly touching the snow covered pavement I was fine , I was normal ! Tara was being pathetic worrying about Jack ...He'd probably be fine ! I searched in my hoodie pocket and found my Mp3 I plunged the head phones into my ears with great pleasure and Bloc Party came on and blotted the world out .


	13. Stone cold

I cried for a while after writing in my diary . It was nowhere near full but it said a lot … I don't know any fancy words or how to write complexed sentences but it was okay . It wasn't like anyone was ever going to read it any way . I read back through it … It's rubbish ! Maybe I should do something better with my time ? Like … Finding Jack !

I knew the last place he would have been would be the wood . I thought long and hard about where it was but I couldn't think … I looked on google images heather clove forest . I traced a few streets and then all of a sudden poof I was gone ! It was like I had super powers . I looked at the very tall daunting trees . It was extremely dark and cold . the ferns had snow balanced on them and icicles dangled . It wasn't how I imagined it . I thought it would be like Narnia but it wasn't . I looked down at my self . I was still in my awfully dull

school uniform . I had suddenly grew a cardigan for my self but it didn't help much . My feet were getting cold but I had to keep on , I had to find Jack!

The snow got deeper and deeper , so deep that it came up to my knee length socks and made me shudder . Then I saw it a wooden sign in the snow . I looked at it my eyes wide with hope .

_Here lies Joe , The best friend anyone could ever have _.

Oh my God ! I backed away from the sign in horror . I sobbed …

"T ttt , Tara..." a quite voice whispered .

"Jack ! Where are you !" I shouted . And I looked all around me .

"Over... hh here ."

In the corner lay Jack . He was naked and was white all over .

"Oh my God Jack! Where are your clothes!"There wasn't any reply . I walked over to him . His body was stone cold . His toes and fingers were black .

I spotted a bag by the side of him .

"Please let him have his phone !" I dug in and brought out his mobile . Who could I ring ? The emergency services wouldn't be able to hear me . Jodie ! I dialled her number in …

_I'm sorry the person you tried to contact is not available right now please leave a message after the tone , to hear this message again press 4 …_

"Jodie you idiot ! I've found Jack . He needs an ambulance right now ! He's freezing . I'm in the north of heather clove forest ! But don't tell them I'm with him they won't be able to see me !"

I hope she gets it in time …


	14. I felt  horrible

I felt something buzz in my bag.

Probably Tara … Why does she worry so much ?I picked my phone up anyway , it was Jack ! See I knew he'd be fine . He'd left a message for me . I took out my head phones and put the phone against my ear. Oh god it's Tara ,again, can't she just leave me alone !I switched the message off as soon as I heard her drone of a voice . But then I saw a tall shadow on the pavement behind me .

"Well look who we've found !" I turned around in an instant as I recognised that cockney voice . The voice from my past . They'd found me...

"Ello Jodes beautiful . I'm happy to see you ." I looked at him , he hadn't changed a bit . His black hair swished of his face, a face you could hardly see under the bowler hat he wore , His long leather coat draping down his skinny body so that you could mistake him from some one out of the matrix . The only thing that had changes were his shoes instead of leather shoes he now had black converse . They were going to take me away …

" I need to get some stuff ." I said effortlessly there was not point arguing . I knew what they were going to do to me as well .

"Right. It better not be far ."

"It's not . It's only down the road ." I said and I started walking .

They all followed me . There was 4 of them . I didn't know any of them apart from Gill and I hated him . He seemed different now but back then he was awful to me . I was one of the unlucky kids …

I went up stairs to my room as soon as we got in . I traced the wall paper around with my finger , I wanted to remember every thing . I was use to moving but I was growing fond of this place . This has been one of the nicest places I've ever stayed in. I loved my nice warm bed with the white pristine sheets . I loved the long purple curtains that draped down past the window sill to the floor . I loved the comfy purple rug laid on the cream carpet . I walked around the room touching every thing , trying to take in these images so I could remember . Like taking a photo but in my head . But then I stopped as I heard the door creak open behind me .

"You've ad werewolves in ere …" Gill said sniffing the air .

"Yeah , so what ." I said sternly to him

"Their gone now !" I added as I knew he'd wait until Jack came back to put him in a dog fight .

"That's another rule you've broken then ." He said and he smiled .

"I hate people like you … You always focus in on the rules and punishments ! And don't try and scare me ,I'm not a little kid any more . I know there's only one rule ."

"Yeah . But you've broken that as well . And our group has other rules too ."

I started to gather up my things trying to occupate my mind to stop me from crying . I was older now I couldn't ! The tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't force them away . They dribbled down my cheeks and Gil smiled .

"Your still the same after all of these years . I can always make you cry ."

And with that he walked out of the room . I then heard him shout from down stairs .

"Oh and urry up you've got ten minutes!"

I cried and packed my things at the same time . I filled carrier bags with stuff and then sat by my bed weeping . But then I felt something hard dig into my back like a corner of a box . I pulled it out from underneath and lifted the lid . Inside was a little brown leather diary ...

I looked at it strangely it definitely wasn't mine . I opened it up and read the first entry and straight away knew it was Tara's . I flicked through the pages to the last entry . It had little wet droplets all over it and the ink had run . I felt horrible I'd been awful to her these past few days … In fact nearly all the time we'd been here . I'd ignored her most of the time. Then I remembered the message on my phone . I pulled it out of my bag and played it again .

"Hello ? I need an ambulance ! My friend he's in trouble some one just rang me . He's in the north of Heather clove forest . I think he has hypothermia ..." Just at that moment Gill came running in .

"Get the ell off that phone now !" he shouted and he slapped it out of my hands and stamped on it .

"That was stupid ! You do know if the police find out we'll all be for it ."

"What do you mean ?" I said annoyed that he'd just made me sound like an idiot , wrecked my phone and probably put Jack in danger.

"Well you remember what used to appen … It was only 1879 when they stopped … you know ." There's an awkward pause between us as we remember those times .

" I didn't think life could get any worse until you came ." I said sadly .


End file.
